Heart of Fire, Heart of Darkness
by Aaron Nowack
Summary: A Ranma/SM crossover, hoping to avoid the cliches of that genre. No Sailor Ranma. No Tuxedo Ranma.
1. Part the First

One of the many Ranma/SM crossover ideas that have been bouncing around  
in my (most cluttered) mind for a while. Though it might not seem so at  
first, I believe this fic should avoid most of the Ranma/SM cliches. (I  
hope.) This takes place before the Saffron story in the Ranma  
continuity. The SM end is... err... complicated. Let's just say  
roughly towards the end of the Jadeite arc in the first season, time-  
wise, but events occurred slightly differently than they did in the  
anime.  
  
C&C, public or private, welcome and appreciated.  
  
  
Heart of Fire, Heart of Darkness: Chapter 1  
A Ranma/SM Crossover Fanfic  
by: Aaron Nowack  
  
************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: Neither Sailor Moon or Ranma belong to me. Ranma is Rumiko  
Takahashi's and Sailor Moon is Naoko Takeuchi's. However, the text of  
this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank  
you.  
************************************************************************  
  
  
The tired, war weary man stared into the setting sun. He  
absently dusted off his now-tattered gray uniform, pausing to finger the  
black trim. An all too appropriate color, considering the dishonor that  
had been brought to that uniform, the uniform of a Guardian of Earth, by  
some who wore it.  
  
The day's fighting had been long and bloody. Many who had once  
been the man's friends had been slain by his own hand. But this battle  
would soon be over. Beryl's forces had broken through the outer wall of  
the Crystal Palace, and now were encamped between that wall and the  
inner wall, where the man stood silently, now looking at the risen moon.  
A moon that the horrors of war had not touched. Not yet. But it was  
only a matter of time, now.  
  
No one knew who had opened the outer gates that morning. No one  
knew who had betrayed King Endymion, and by extension High Queen  
Serenity. No one knew who it was who had turned against friends and  
family, who had sold his soul to Metallia. No one but...  
  
"Lord Chrysolite?" the voice came from behind the man.  
  
Chrysolite turned and glanced at the figure behind him. The  
soldier was young, far too young. He should still be in academy,  
memorizing the Alchemical Table of Elements, not fighting a war that  
would not be won. By all the gods, he was too young to shave! But his  
eyes... his eyes were far older than they had any right to be. They  
were the eyes of a man who had seen far too much. Just like  
Chrysolite's own.  
  
"Lord Chrysolite?" the soldier repeated, rubbing a bloodstain on  
his uniform. Chrysolite couldn't tell whether it was the enemy's blood  
or the soldier's own that had created the dark stain on the once white  
tunic.  
  
"What is it?" Chrysolite finally said. His voice had an edge to  
it, a fierce fire that contradicted the Guardian's appearance and the  
general feeling of hopelessness that covered what was left of Crystal  
City, and indeed the entire Earth.  
  
"King Endymion requests your presence in the throne room, my  
lord." Another strategy meeting, probably. Not that any strategy could  
save the Earth now. Beryl had already won.  
  
"I will be there momentarily," Chrysolite replied. He took no  
notice of the departing soldier. His eyes took in the campfires that  
covered the land as far as he could see, rivaling the starry heavens  
above in sheer numbers. Around those campfires were both the hideous  
abominations called youma and ordinary human beings, who had rallied to  
the banner of rebellion and revolution or who loyally served those Kings  
who had done so.  
  
Opposing them were a rabble of men from over three dozen  
kingdoms, who had fought and retreated across the entire continent,  
making Beryl pay in blood for every mile her forces took. Now, there  
was nowhere left to retreat to. Of course, the nobility and leaders,  
like Chrysolite himself, could still take refuge in the Moon Kingdom,  
but this was the end of the road for the fighting men of the Grand  
Alliance. And that last retreat would buy only a few weeks, before  
Beryl's final victory came.  
  
Chrysolite concentrated briefly, and an image appeared before  
him, though none other would be able to see it. The image was that of a  
man about Chrysolite's height, but with blond hair, rather than  
Chrysolite's unruly black hair. The man wore a uniform similar to  
Chrysolite's, but with red trimming.  
  
"Good work today, Chrysolite," Jadeite's astral projection said.  
  
Chrysolite bowed his head. "Thank you. Endymion is calling a  
strategy meeting, for what it's worth."  
  
Jadeite laughed. "Absolutely nothing is what it's worth. Does  
he have any idea who opened the gates?"  
  
Chrysolite grinned at his fellow General. "None."  
  
Not too far away, but thousands of years in the future, Saotome  
Ranma awoke, shivering from the incredibly vivid dream.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the Qinghai region of China... Jusenkyo.  
  
The legendary cursed training grounds of Jusenkyo have been the  
birthplace of countless tragedies.  
  
At the hut of a man who had devoted his life to learning those  
tragedies, and had seen some of them himself, a knock was heard on the  
door. The sound echoed through the hut.  
  
The Jusenkyo guide stood and put his hat on his head, walking  
towards the door. "Now this is very peculiar. What kind of guest would  
show up at this time of night?" He began to lock the door. He knew who  
this guest would most likely be.  
  
The door burst open with a loud thunk, the lock breaking from  
the force. The open door revealed two winged, humanoid figures. One  
reached forward, grabbing the guide. "Where is the map?"  
  
The guide's eyes narrowed. "It's already far from here, youma.  
You'll never find it, not until it's too late for you." Please, Plum...  
forgive me.  
  
The creature growled, casually draining the guide of his energy  
before throwing him against the wall. "We will find it, human. And  
then, it will be too late for you..." The two creatures quickly and  
efficiently tore the hut apart, searching in vain for 'Jusenkyo's  
Secret'.  
  
The second creature frowned. "Where's the fleshling's whelp?"  
  
The first's eyes widened. "You're right. The female's not  
here!"  
  
The second creature grasped the implications quickly. "She must  
have the map!"  
  
The first nodded in agreement. "Captain Kima must know of  
this." The two winged creatures flew off silently into the dark and  
stormy night they had emerged from. Moments later, they settled before  
another of their kind.  
  
"Well?" asked Captain Kima.  
  
"We didn't find the map," one of the creature responded.  
  
Kima placed her hand on her sword. "Do you have any excuse for  
your failure?"  
  
"The map was not in the hut, Captain. Neither was the human's  
hatchling. We believe she had the map."  
  
Kima frowned, concentrating and casting a brief spell. "Yes...  
the girl is to the east. Let's go." The three flew off into the  
darkness.  
  
Not too far away, atop the legendary peak of Phoenix Mountain,  
two tall figures, one winged, one not, stood, conversing.  
  
"Sometimes, I never thought I would live to see the Day of  
Return," the winged one said.  
  
"But, it is now at hand. Soon, all will be made right. Once we  
find the map, and harness the energies here, we will have all the energy  
we need. Our Queen will be freed, and your people will no longer have  
to survive alone in this hostile world," the other replied.  
  
"Yes..." Saffron smiled, staring out at the valley before him,  
imagining the power that would soon be his.  
  
Moments later, an identical smile appeared on Nephrite's own  
face, as he contemplated much the same thing.  
  
In the Qinghai region of China... Jusenkyo.  
  
The legendary cursed training grounds of Jusenkyo have been the  
birthplace of countless tragedies.  
  
This is just one of them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Vasta et Malcha Beryl. Ainlu, v'nohnlu, v'hemlu arga nosta."  
An ancient language. One not heard for thousands of years.  
  
Ranma had no idea he had just spoken, as he meditated on the  
rooftop of the Tendo Dojo, beneath a star-filled sky. If he had, he  
would have had no idea what the words would have meant.  
  
However, another person, who had been silently flying overhead,  
to check on one of his many projects, did hear and understand the words.  
Startled, Jadeite began to hover overhead.  
  
After a while, Ranma began to speak one more, this time  
consciously. "What's wrong with me? I can hardly sleep at night  
anymore, not since... the monster." Some odd creature, some demon, that  
had arrived out of nowhere. It had taken a brief alliance of Nerima's  
martial artists to defeat it.  
  
This particular martial artist continued. "Something just felt  
wrong... like I shouldn't have been fighting it... and since then... the  
dreams..." Ranma fell silent.  
  
After a while, when it became apparent the boy was done  
speaking, Jadeite took note of the house's location, and flew onward  
towards his meeting. This was interesting. Could he be one of the  
Seven? That would be a coup, to succeed at Zoicite's mission, which he  
continued to be an utter failure at.  
  
When Jadeite arrived at his meeting, after accepting the energy  
his youma had gathered, he questioned his servant. "Do you know any  
young men with black hair and a pigtail?"  
  
The youma answered unhesitatingly. "You probably mean Saotome  
Ranma. I've mentioned him in my reports. He's an excellent martial  
artist, and an even better source of energy."  
  
"Yes, I recall your reports. Keep an eye on him. He might be  
one of the Reborn," Jadeite stated.  
  
"Yes, Lord Jadeite." Ninimiya Hinako waited for her lord to  
leave, before smiling. This would be very interesting...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Not very far away from Nerima, in Juuban, the Sailor Senshi were  
fighting another of Jadeite's youma. The situation was not looking  
particularly good. The youma was fast, and had dodged Mars's attack  
before unleashing one of its own that had knocked Mars and Mercury out  
of the fight. Now, the demon was advancing on Sailor Moon, intent on  
finishing her off.  
  
Sailor Moon fell back, desperately searching for anything that  
could help her. The youma launched forward, but a rose thudded into the  
pavement in front of it, sending the monster back.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stood in front of the low moon. "Fear not, Sailor  
Moon. Those who fight for love and justice are never without the light  
of hope, even when the night seems darkest."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, before turning to the youma. "Moon Tiara-  
ACTION!" A few moments later, the youma was moondust.  
  
Slowly, the Senshi began to gather themselves together. Mercury  
sighed. "Another one down."  
  
Mars frowned. "Yeah, and only nine hundred million to go!  
How many of these things are there?"  
  
Sailor Moon placed her hand on Mars's back. "Don't look at it  
that way. At least we're winning. Every one of these we find, we  
beat."  
  
The three Senshi were silent for a moment, until Mercury asked  
the too obvious question. "But what about those we don't find?"  
  
No one could answer her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A palace, made of crystal. A demonic army, besieging the  
palace. Another palace, on the moon. Blood, war, death. Beryl.  
Serenity. Endymion. Jadeite. Nephrite. Zoicite. Kunzite.  
Metallia.* With a start, Ranma awoke once more. Sighing, he turned  
over in bed, trying to forget the odd dream and go back to sleep.  
  
The young girl ran down the streets of the city, clutching two  
sheets of paper to her chest. One was a map. The other was an address  
in Nerima.  
  
Three winged beings flew through the night, heading east towards  
the Chinese coast. Their prey could not escape them for long.  
  
Usagi quietly crept back into her room, and began to tell Luna  
of the night's events. It would be a while yet before the leader of the  
Sailor Senshi returned to her bed.  
  
Jadeite bowed, and gave his report to his queen. Though she was  
irritated by his continual failures in battle against the Senshi, the  
energy he brought in from those plans they didn't discover more than  
mollified her.  
  
In a place that was both everywhere and nowhere at once, a green  
haired woman sat back to watch. The times ahead would be hard, but  
there was nothing she could do. She could not interfere.  
  
The pieces were in place. The final act of a millennia old play  
would finally be enacted. The world was going to change. For better or  
for worse was the question to be decided.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it for the moment. Once again, any and all C&C is welcome.  
  
  



	2. Part the Second

Heart of Fire, Heart of Darkness: Chapter 2  
A Ranma/SM Crossover Fanfic  
by: Aaron Nowack  
  
***********************************************************************  
Disclaimer: Neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma belong to me. Ranma is Rumiko  
Takahasi's and Sailor Moon is Naoko Takeuchi's. However, the text of  
this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank  
you.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hibiki Ryouga wandered down the streets of a city. That was  
about as accurately as he could place his location. Well, not exactly.  
The signs were in Japanese, so he could assume he had made his way back  
to Japan. He hoped.  
  
He thought back to the event that had started this particular  
voyage from Nerima. A strange monster had appeared without warning,  
knocking people unconscious. Now, that had been a fight. Ranma,  
Mousse, Shampoo, and him against a creature that looked like a cross  
between Tarou's cursed form and some sort of bug. They had actually  
thought it was Tarou again, back with a new curse, but hot water had no  
effect. The fact that it had dissolved to dust after being hit with  
enough ki blasts argued against that theory as well.  
  
Anyway, Ryouga had gotten separated from the group afterwards,  
and had predictably gotten lost. "Ranma!" he growled, "This is all your  
fault!" It probably was, anyway. Suddenly, an external event impinged  
on Ryouga's musings. A horde a girls in school uniforms was running his  
way. "Funny, I didn't see Happosai..." Ryouga thought while untying his  
umbrella from his backpack.  
  
Looking around, Ryouga spotted the cause of the commotion. Some  
sort of octopus monster was confronting a band of girls in sailor fuku.  
A mismatch if he had ever seen one. Ryouga raced forward, only to halt  
in surprise as one of the girls flung a firebolt at the monster.  
  
The monster quickly retaliated, its tentacles flinging the three  
girls to the ground, then speeding towards one of them. Ryouga  
immediately reacted, throwing a half dozen bandanas at the tentacles,  
forcing the monster to halt its attack.  
  
One of the girls gasped out "Tuxedo Kamen?" Ryouga ignored  
this, however, as he leapt towards the monster, his umbrella parrying  
the tentacles, and occasionally getting in a good whack.  
  
He vaguely heard a voice call out "Now, Sailor Moon!"  
  
The girl that had called him Tuxedo Kamen replied "I can't! I  
might hit... whoever that is."  
  
Well, if one of the girls had an attack to throw he wasn't going  
to get in the way. Ryouga stabbed down with his finger, lightly  
touching the pavement. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" he called out, leaping back  
as the shards of rock covered his retreat.  
  
The girl then yelled out "Moon Tiara Action!" Ryouga watched as  
the glowing disk slammed into the creature, causing it to crumble to  
dust.  
  
"Not bad," he thought, before turning his attention to the girls  
before him. The one who had delivered the finishing blow was wearing a  
blue fuku with red bows, and had an odd hairstyle that reminded him of  
dumplings. Another had a short haircut similar to Akane's and had blue  
bows and a blue fuku. She had out what looked to be a compact, and was  
peering intently at it. The last of the three had long, dark hair and  
was wearing a red fuku.  
  
Ryouga wondered why these girls fought in such ridiculous  
outfits. Then, the short haired girl spoke. "He's perfectly human,"  
she said, putting away the compact.  
  
Ryouga snorted. "Of course I am. Now, who the hell are you?"  
  
"Who are you?" asked the girl in the red fuku.  
  
"Hibiki Ryouga." he replied.  
  
The dumpling headed girl stepped forward. "For love and  
justice, we are the Sailor Senshi. I am Sailor Moon."  
  
"Also, Sailor Mercury," said the short haired girl.  
  
"Sailor Mars," the long haired one said.  
  
Ryouga frowned at the obviously false names. Only cowards hid  
behind pseudonyms. Even Ranma would never fight under a name other than  
his own.  
  
"How did you do that?" Sailor Mercury asked, gesturing towards  
the crater left by the Bakusai Tenketsu. "Nobody human should be that  
strong."  
  
Ryouga shrugged. "It's an ancient Chinese Amazon martial arts  
technique. You'd have to ask one of them to find out more." He wasn't  
interested in a game of twenty questions at the moment.  
  
"Um.... thanks for helping," said Sailor Moon. "Is there  
anything we can do in return?"  
  
Ryouga thought for a moment. "Could you show me the way to  
Nerima?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo Dojo once again, rubbing his  
bruised head. "What did those two think they were doing?" he thought.  
Genma and Soun's latest plan to unite the two schools had involved  
knocking Akane unconscious and dressing her up in a wedding kimono.  
Suddenly, Ranma looked up. A dark flock of birds was blotting out the  
sun like a cloud, and his danger sense was going haywire.  
  
Ranma looked down. "Oh, hell!" he exclaimed, leaping down to  
ground.  
  
In front of him, a young girl ran, trying to evade the birds.  
"Aiyah, this is the end for me! What a tragic story this is!" she  
cried.  
  
"Look out!" yelled Ranma, leaping forward and grabbing the girl,  
shielding her from the birds' attacks. He rolled to one side, grabbing  
a few bits of loose gravel, then hurling them at the birds, driving them  
off. The birds began to clear out as another figure appeared in the  
air.  
  
"Kakakakakaka." The call was menacing, coming from a human-like  
being with large wings hovering above Ranma. "Give me the girl and you  
won't get hurt... permanently."  
  
There was only one reply to that. "Hell, no!" said Ranma as he  
covered the girl with his body.  
  
The bird-man smiled viciously. "Then you will die!" he cried  
as he swept into a dive.  
  
"What in the world are you?" asked Ranma as he rose into a  
defensive position. Suddenly, he felt something behind him and dropped  
to the ground, tackling the girl as razor sharp feathers slammed into  
the pavement.  
  
"Kikikikiki!" the call came from another bird-man, who floated  
in the air opposite the other. "There is no escape for you, humans!  
Die!" Another hail of feathers began to fall.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Not very far away, two figures walked down a road. They were  
Ryouga and Sailor Mercury. The Senshi sighed. "Do you recognize where  
we are, now?"  
  
Ryouga shook his head. "Nope."  
  
Mercury put her face in her hands. "I should never agreed to  
walk you to the train station. I'm going to be late for cram school.  
Honestly, how can you get lost so easily?"  
  
Before Ryouga could reply, another voice interrupted. "Hey  
Ryouga! Catch!" Mercury looked up and saw a young man with a pigtail  
dressed in Chinese clothing hurl a small girl at Ryouga.  
  
"Hey, Ranma! Something up?" asked Ryouga as he easily caught  
the girl.  
  
"Ai ya! Careful, I am delicate," commented the girl. All three  
of them looked up as Ranma was yanked into the air by one of the bird-  
men.  
  
"Youma!" exclaimed Mercury, activating her communicator's alert button.  
  
In the air, Ranma was struggling futilely against the two bird-  
men. Saotome Anything Goes may have been a mid-air school, but the  
bird-men had a definite natural advantage. "Kaka! Now, you die!" said  
one, driving the point home.  
  
Sailor Mercury reacted the only way she knew how. "Bubbles...  
Spray!" When the fog cleared, she was shocked by the sight that faced  
her eyes. Where had been a black-haired boy fight two bird-men, a red-  
haired girl and two bulky men lay groaning on the ground. Where Ryouga  
had stood was a small black piglet! Only the young girl was the same,  
and she seemed to have taken the changes in stride. "What's going on  
here?" she asked.  
  
The two men rose. "We would have kicked your sorry asses if it  
wasn't for that cold water!"  
  
The girl also rose. "You turn human in cold water?!!" she  
exclaimed.  
  
"Bwee!!" went the piglet.  
  
"We'll face you again, bi-gendered freak!" said one of the men.  
The two then faded away into thin air.  
  
The young girl approached the redhead. "Thank you for saving  
me, honored guest!"  
  
"Honored guest?" asked the redhead. "Where have I... Jusenkyo?"  
  
"Bwee," commented the pig, who had wandered up to the two while  
Sailor Mercury continued to stare in shock.  
  
That was when the other two Senshi arrived.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Author's Random Ramblings  
  
Well, here is Chapter 2 of my Ranma/SM crossover. I'm still doing my  
best to avoid cliches. (I believe this is the first Ranma/SM crossover  
to ever diverge just before Saffron but still include Phoenix Mountain.)  
Next time, the Senshi and the Nerima Wrecking Crew (TM) get a chance to  
meet, some things are revealed, and Jadeite strikes! Be there or be a  
rectangular thing!  
  
C&C is of course greatly desired and appreciated. So, PLEASE, PLEASE,  
let me know if you liked this (or even if you didn't).  



	3. Part the Third

Heart of Fire, Heart of Darkness: Chapter 3  
A Ranma/SM Crossover Fanfic  
by: Aaron Nowack  
  
***********************************************************************  
Disclaimer: Neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma belong to me. Ranma is Rumiko  
Takahasi's and Sailor Moon is Naoko Takeuchi's. However, the text of  
this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank  
you.  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Sailor Mercury!" called out Sailor Mars as she and Sailor Moon  
raced to their teammate's side.  
  
Sailor Moon looked about curiously. All she could see was a  
girl a couple years older than her, a much younger girl, and the cutest  
little black pig she had ever seen! "Where's the youma?" she asked.  
  
"They're... gone," Mercury responded, looking a little shocked.  
  
At this moment the redheaded girl turned around, noticing the  
Senshi. "Who are you? Wait... I saw you on the news. You're the Sailor  
Senshi, right?"  
  
"Bwee," commented the pig.  
  
At this the redhead picked it up. "Alright, P-chan? How'd you  
end up with them? Get lost?"  
  
"Bwee!!!" the pig squealed furiously.  
  
The redhead seemed about to respond when the younger girl pulled  
on her shirt sleeve. "Honored guest, I have important message for you."  
  
The elder girl turned towards the young one. "What is it?"  
  
"No talk about here. Is only for honored guests..." The young  
girl looked towards the Senshi.  
  
"All right. I guess we'll go back to the house, then." was the  
reply.  
  
"Wait!" called out Sailor Mercury. "Who are you? What happened  
when I... Where did Ryouga and that other boy go?"  
  
The redhead looked back at the Senshi. "My name is Saotome  
Ranma. The rest is none of your business." With that, she strode off,  
leading the younger girl behind her.  
  
"Okay..." said Sailor Mars. "What exactly is going on here,  
Mercury?"  
  
Sailor Mercury frowned. "I'm... not entirely certain."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Welcome to Hell.  
  
Imagine a landscape twisted and broken, with shapes that never  
seem to add up to a comprehendible whole. Imagine buildings in styles  
that no earthly architect would have built. Imagine rivers of acid and  
skies of deadly gas. Imagine continual storms of stinging rain, with  
the constant bursts of lightning providing the only natural light.  
  
Now, take all this, populate it with the inhabitants of your  
worst nightmares, and subject it to a temperature that is perpetually  
just a shade too warm for comfort. Then, imagine it much worse. This  
is the Dark Kingdom.  
  
The mentality that an eternity of living in such a realm  
produces is terrifying to examine. More so that of those who try to  
rule it. To survive such a leader would have to be strong, merciless,  
and paranoid in the extreme. And the longer the leader survived, the  
more these traits would come to dominate him, her, or it.  
  
The five people currently meeting in the throne room had been  
ruling this realm for as long as it had existed. Evil was no longer a  
good enough word to describe the depths of depravity to which they had  
sunk. The crimes that rested on each one's shoulders were enough to  
make any human, even the most hardened criminals, blanch. Fortunately  
for them, human was no longer exactly a good word to describe them  
either.  
  
The most powerful of the five was the first to speak. Each of  
the other four was bound to her by a thousand different chains, be they  
of magic, of fear, of a twisted kind of love, or of the few shreds of  
honor remaining to them. None of the four could deny her anything she  
wanted. Truly, they belonged to her, mind, body, and soul.  
  
"I wish to know how our operations are proceeding," stated Queen  
Beryl simply. The words sent a shiver of fear down her Generals'  
spines. They knew that the could be destroyed for any of a million  
different failings, real or perceived.  
  
Kunzite, the most powerful of the Generals, was the first to  
respond. "The mustering of our army proceeds apace, my Queen. If  
Jadeite can throw open the portals once more, we will take the world by  
storm." Jadeite nearly growled at the implied lack of faith in his  
abilities.  
  
Nephrite, perhaps the wisest of all those gathered, was the next  
to speak. "The Lord of Phoenix Mountain continues to prove amicable. I  
hope that his branch can be fully reintegrated into the youma population  
after our victory. Until then, their human blood makes them a valuable  
striking force. In any case, the heart of Jusenkyo will be ours...  
despite recent minor setbacks." Humans were far too resourceful,  
decided Nephrite.  
  
There was a brief pause as the remaining two Generals each  
waited for the other to speak. Finally, Zoicite sighed and began his  
report. "None of the Seven have appeared. Perhaps if Nephrite would  
actually cooperate..." Zoicite left the sentence hanging, not noticing  
Jadeite's smirk.  
  
Finally Jadeite spoke. "Energy collection is increasing,  
despite the Senshi's minor victories. However, I've noticed certain  
agents of certain others," Jadeite glanced at Nephrite, "operating in my  
territory. I would... request that those responsible refrain form  
further incidents. Keeping the Senshi under control is difficult enough  
without additional distractions."  
  
Nephrite raised an eyebrow. "If you find fighting the Sailor  
Senshi so difficult, perhaps you should be removed from your post,  
Jadeite. They don't impress me very much. I've..."  
  
"Enough!" said Queen Beryl, cutting off Nephrite. "Such  
infighting is inappropriate for this time. I have given you your  
duties, and you will perform them! I am sure you know how our Great  
Leader rewards failure..."  
  
At this reminder, all four Generals blanched and renewed their  
silent vows that this time they would not fail...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Guardian Chrysolite grumbled as he glanced around the rough  
encampment. Pathetic. Beryl's forces were only a few miles from here,  
but he had managed to sneak into the center of camp without anyone  
noticing.  
  
There were no patrols, and all the guards were drunk or asleep.  
All about him, he spotted men with rusted weapons and armor. Tents were  
set up haphazardly, and filth was everywhere. The soldiers had the look  
of defeated men, and they had yet to fight a battle.  
  
Perhaps that was because of the stories of the running battles  
to the east. Ever since Kunzite had betrayed King Endymion, the forces  
of the Grand Alliance had suffered defeat after bloody defeat. Jadeite  
was a wholly inadequate General compared to Kunzite, and was helpless to  
stop the slow disintegration of the armies he had just come to lead,  
particularly when he was shocked by the fact that one he had looked up  
to as a mentor had turned traitor.  
  
And so, Chrysolite had been ordered to come and take command, a  
move that would shatter Jadeite's weakened sense of self worth. It  
would be only a matter of weeks before Jadeite too became disgusted with  
the progress of the war and joined Kunzite on the winning side. And  
with that, the situation would become even more desperate, while the  
Grand Alliance's new distrust of the Guardians would drive Nephrite and  
Zoicite to the embrace of the enemy.  
  
Not that that really mattered, Chrysolite decided as he looked  
around the camp. If these were the only reserves the Grand Alliance  
could find, they were really scraping the bottom of the barrel, and  
Beryl's victory was as inevitable as the change of the seasons.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Saotome Ranma sighed as she plunged her arms into the sink of  
warm water. As she shifted from a she to a he, he wondered what the  
meaning of these odd visions and dreams was. They were far too  
incredibly vivid to be explained as mere products of his imagination, he  
decided. There was something too real about them, he decided.  
  
And what was with him, anyways? The weird feelings he'd been  
having since the monster attack just kept getting worse. For instance,  
today he'd felt so... odd towards those Sailor Senshi. Something about  
them just made him... nervous.  
  
And with these cheery thoughts, Ranma exited the bathroom and  
headed downstairs for what would become the most important meeting of  
his life.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You're the daughter of the Jusenkyo guide?!!" exclaimed the  
four gathered martial artists. Ranma and Ryouga had changed back to  
normal, and called for Shampoo and Mousse. If this concerned Jusenkyo,  
it concerned all of them, their rivalries aside. None of them even  
considered bringing Genma into the discussion  
  
"Yes," responded the mysterious girl as she ate. "I'm Plum.  
Have very important news to tell you, honored guests!"  
  
The martial artists all briefly shuddered at the thought of the  
Jusenkyo guide marrying. Then, Cologne entered the room. "Son-in-  
law... you mentioned the winged creatures turned human in cold water?"  
  
Ranma stood and faced the Amazon matriarch. "You know  
something, old ghoul?"  
  
"Perhaps," responded Cologne. "I would like to hear what Plum  
here has to say first..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You had the fleshling whelp in your sights and let her  
escape?!!" exclaimed Captain Kima as she stared down at her pathetic  
servants. Honestly, she'd have thought Lord Saffron could have spared  
better troops for a mission that was so important.  
  
"Captain Kima! Please spare us!" exclaimed the two youma in  
unison.  
  
"Oh, I suppose it couldn't be helped..." stated Kima. "I'm sure  
another girl will do just as well..." Really, it wasn't as though that  
particular fleshling was anything special. She smiled as she watched  
the two morons grovel before her. "It doesn't matter, since you stole  
'Jusenkyo's Secret' from her, right?"  
  
The two youma blanched. "We... didn't get that either..."  
muttered the braver of the two.  
  
"What was that?" growled Kima, a ball of dark energy forming in  
her hand. "I'm sure I didn't hear you properly!"  
  
"Spare us, Captain Kima!" cried the two. "It's not our fault!"  
  
"Really? How so?" asked Kima, her patience wearing thin.  
  
"The accursed Sailor Senshi!" growled one of the two. "It was  
one of them!"  
  
"The Sailor Senshi?" asked Kima, the dark energy fading away.  
"They're here?! I thought..." Kima trailed off. "Well, I suppose you  
can't be blamed for retreating from the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Thank you, Lady Kima!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"This is map of all the springs of Jusenkyo!" said Plum. "Dad  
always call it 'Jusenkyo's Secret'." Plum paused. "He say, if bird  
people find map... then Spring of Drowned Man..." Plum looked towards  
Ranma and Ryouga for a moment. "...Spring of Drowned Girl..." Plum  
turned towards Shampoo. "All of Jusenkyo will dry up!"  
  
"What?!!" exclaimed the cursed martial artists at the thought of  
loosing their possible cures. Even Cologne's eyes bugged out at the  
enormity of the threat. The springs of Jusenkyo had been one of the few  
constants in her long life, and she had never imagined that their very  
existence could be threatened.  
  
"Who... who are these bird people?" asked Ranma.  
  
"I am not sure, son-in-law," responded Cologne. "But... I  
believe they could be the legendary demons of Phoenix Mountain." The  
matriarch paused briefly. "Phoenix Mountain lies to the south of Mount  
Kensei, which holds Jusenkyo. At the summit, legend holds lives a race  
of demons."  
  
"Demons?" Ryouga said quietly.  
  
"Yes. They are said to have fallen there from the moon... but  
that's not important now," replied Cologne. "Legend holds that they  
will sneak down to Jusenkyo and curse themselves to become human..."  
  
Ranma interrupted, "So that's why they lost their wings in the  
cold water that that... Sailor Mercury used."  
  
"I believe so," said Cologne. "In any case, they use their  
human forms to spy on the peoples of the Jusenkyo valley... and to  
breed..." The martial artists shuddered at the thought. "Until now, I  
always thought they were but a legend..."  
  
"Well, it looks like they're about as legendary as the Musk,"  
growled Ranma. "Hey... why'd they want to destroy Jusenkyo, anyway?"  
  
"I not know," said Plum. "I have to leave before Dad can tell  
me."  
  
Ryouga snorted. "Doesn't matter..."  
  
"Ya got a plan, P-chan?" asked Ranma.  
  
"It's not important whether they're half-bird demons or whether  
they're half-wombats... we just have to knock a little sense into them.  
Then, Jusenkyo will be safe!" Ryouga suddenly hurled his umbrella at  
one of the walls of the room. "Can't sneak up on us!"  
  
A moment later, the two bird people from before burst into the  
room from the opposite wall.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In a place that was both very far from and very near to the  
Tendo Dojo, Kima knelt before her liege lord. "I have only a moment, my  
lord Saffron... I doubt those two idiots will hold their own for long."  
  
"You can tarry a moment, Captain Kima," said Lord Saffron.  
  
"Your will, my lord," was Kima's only reply.  
  
"I must apologize for sending those two. Though their fighting  
skills are without comparison, they are... less then knowledgeable about  
tactics. But then, all our tacticians are needed here."  
  
"You know best, my lord," said Kima. "I am but your humble  
servant."  
  
"Yes," said Saffron, reaching out his hand to caress Kima's  
cheek with his long, taloned fingers. "And you had best remember that,  
too." Kima stayed both silent and perfectly still. After a long  
moment, Saffron sighed. "Very well, Captain Kima. You are dismissed."  
With those words, Saffron vanished.  
  
After he left, Kima shivered for a moment, rubbing the spot  
where Saffron had touched her. A few moments later, she too sighed and  
vanished.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Author's Random Ramblings  
  
Yes, I know this is another "short" chapter. Don't worry, Chapter 4  
will be comparable in size to chapters of my other works. Of course, at  
this rate of writing, that means you'll be lucky to get two chapters a  
year...  
  
Yes, I know none of the things I said would happen this chapter  
happened. So sue me. That's next chapter (maybe). I think   
I'm over my writer's block for this series, so look for it   
relatively soon.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Chaos in the Tendo Dojo! Phoenix Mountain Attacks!  
  
Be there, or be dodecahedral!!  



End file.
